In industrial applications, mezzanine floor systems are semi-permanent floor systems typically installed within buildings, built between two permanent original stories. These structures are usually free standing and in most cases can be dismantled and relocated. Commercially sold mezzanine structures are generally constructed of steel, aluminum, and fiberglass.
Mezzanines are frequently used in industrial operations such as warehousing, distribution or manufacturing. These facilities have high ceilings, allowing unused space to be utilized within the vertical cube. Industrial mezzanine structures are typically either structural, roll formed, rack-supported, or shelf-supported, allowing high density storage within the mezzanine structure.
Mezzanines are often built without fall protection resulting in frequent accidents including serious injury and even death. Moreover, in order for fork lifts and other machinery to access and deliver and receive goods to and from a mezzanine level, an opening must be present within existing railing and barrier systems. There have been many attempts to try and solve this problem without any reliable, cost effective solution. For example, employees have been required to connect themselves by a cord or other connection means to part of the mezzanine structure, such that if they did fall the cord would prevent them from falling over the side of the mezzanine onto the floor below. However, this requires that the employee painstakingly follow through with connecting and disconnecting throughout each position on the mezzanine. This process of connecting and disconnecting requires substantial time and effort in order to properly follow through. Other varying gate and rail solutions have been tried without success such as duel interlock roll around gates, barn door style gates, or gates that swing open. However, these types of design are expensive and require more space, thus reducing the available storage. Moreover, electric hand rail systems have been tried, but have been found to be extremely costly and require an operator.
For the foregoing reason, there is a need for a method and apparatus that will provide a cost efficient, yet safe and reliable, easy to remove and operate fall protection for mezzanines and other platforms.